


"And I will be only yours."

by everythingbutnot



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Barebacking, Bloodplay, Dry Humping, F/M, POV Second Person, Smut, Vaginal Sex, yuri impales herself on something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingbutnot/pseuds/everythingbutnot
Summary: Yuri confesses her love and shows how deeply that love runs through her body.





	"And I will be only yours."

“Do you accept my confession?”

“Yes”

Yuri suddenly sweeps you into a kiss. She’s shaking and slowly puts her hands on your face sighing as she pushes her lips more firmly into yours. Her lips part and she sucks on your bottom lip, pulling herself closer into you. Her hips slowly grind into yours, her chest pressed completely against you. 

She pulls away and looks up at you. 

“I need you. I want to feel all of you: heart, soul, and body. Let me pull you apart and tear myself open until we have nothing left but our combined mess. I want you so deep in me I don’t know where you end and I begin. Give me all of you.” 

You pull her into a kiss that sets your lips on fire, blood pumping and lips searing as she bites and blood drips between your faces. She licks the blood up, eyes glinting manically. 

Yuri pushes you onto a desk and sits on your lap grinding and groping as much as she can letting out noises between sobs and moans. 

“I need you so much.” She whimpers, “Please. Let me have you.”

You moan an agreement. She pulls out one of her knives. You stop your thrusting and stare at her. 

“I want to be covered in you everywhere.” She says and lightly skims your arm pushing slowly into the skin. 

Your arm burns and bleeds and she continues bucking into you, her soft skin and her sharp blade. Her warm thrusts and harsh cuts. You push against her, both of your hips pushing harshly together. 

She continues kissing and cutting, licking the blood off and smashing your lips together, her eyes wild with lust. 

It’s all you can take and you pull her shirt open groping her breasts and breathing into her neck biting and kissing your way down leaving marks behind. You bury your face in her chest and stare into her eyes. She stares back awestruck and sets down the knife. 

She backs off your lap and unzips your pants and pulls them down with your underwear. She licks the dripping tip of your dick and kisses it before grinding back in your lap. 

Her panties are so wet she slides against you and moans ripping away her underwear. 

Yuri looks wildly at you shaking apart as she lowers herself down. Slowly, she sinks down with a gasp. You're surrounded by her tight and wet heat. She sobs a gasp out and holds herself tight to you clenching down and pushing her lips to your throat. 

You move together thrusting slowly and quickening deep into her. She bounces quickly your hands on her hips helping her up and shoving her down. 

Her bucking and clenching pushes you deeper and harder into her. 

You moan that you’re going to cum and start to pull out. 

“No!” She cried, “Please. I need you. I need all of you! Your blood, your sweat, your tears, your flesh spit and cum. Please. Complete me. I need every last drop of you to be mine.”

You pant and then nod your head. You push in fully. Once. Twice. Then hold her tight as you cum deep into her. She throws her head back and moans clenching around you as your cum leaks out of her.

“You’re mine forever. Only mine.”

When you look up it’s Monika you see, flickering between Yuri and herself, each looking deranged and like they will devour you.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yuri's deranged thinking, but it's hard to think about. I hope you enjoyed! This was only my second fanfic so let me know how I can improve! :)


End file.
